All The Time In The World
by SaraStark
Summary: Caroline is bitten by Hayley for trying to stop them a plan. The only person that can help her is none other than Klaus.


Tyler and Hayley were arguing with Stefan and Caroline because of the plan against Klaus, about breaking the ties from him. Caroline didn't support Tyler's plan, it was wrong. They didn't know what could happen to them. They could die or get killed by Klaus.

-Caroline, please! –She looked at Tyler with her arms crossed. Stefan was at her side supporting her.

-Tyler you know that this isn't right! Besides, Klaus will kill you if he founds out, and I don't want to get involve. –Her boyfriend was about to answer when Hayley spoke.

-Then leave. –Hayley had a harsh look in her eyes.

-You know what? That's exactly what I'm gonna do! –Caroline turn around to leave Tayler's house.

Tayler tried to stop her. –Caroline! Wait! What's wrong with you? –He looked at her disappointed. –Why are you defending Klaus?

-I'm not defending Klaus. I just don't wanna be a part of this. And I don't think this is right.

Tayler's face changed to an angry one. –Oh, so is not right trying to be free from that monster son of a bitc…

-Stop it! –Stefan grabbed Caroline's arm and tried to calm her. –We are leaving. Good luck with your plan.

Caroline let him take her outside the house. –I'm not gonna let this happen.

* * *

Caroline was walking to the Grill that night to cool down a little for what happen that afternoon. She was so distract with her thoughts that she almost didn't hear something at her back. She turn around but there was nothing there. She goes back on her track when she hears again something following her, but there's only darkness. Caroline hurried her walk but when she was about to, someone was biting at her neck. She tries with all her strength to take them off but whoever that person was, it was strong. Before she passed out, she can see dark long hair and a playful smile.

* * *

Klaus was at his study, resting from the drawing work when someone knock on his door. When he got there, the last thing to expect was his Caroline laying at his porch all covered in blood and looking almost dead. He took her in his arms and as fast as he could, went to his bedroom and lay her on his bed. The first thing he notice was the big bite on her neck. A wolf bite. He removed the hair on her face and led her to his forearm where he cut his flesh. Caroline, by her vampire nature, suck on the sweet blood. Once she had enough, Klaus removed his arm from her mouth and softly cleaned the rest of blood that remained in her lips. The wound in her neck was slowly curing.

Caroline blinked. The first thing she sees are beautiful blue eyes who were staring at her with a concern but relieved look. She took a full look on his face and realise that it was Klaus seating beside her on a bed. For the first time, Caroline felt safe around him. And in a strange way, she trusted him. Klaus stroke her cheek with delicacy and was about to say something when Caroline remembered what happened.

-Hayley. –That's was all she could remember.

Klaus could feel his blood boiling with anger. –She would paid for this. I swear. –He closed his eyes for a moment. –Tell me love, why did she did that to you? –He tried not to look like a murdered around the blonde vampire but the thought of that wolf bitch hurting his girl was beyond him.

Caroline wanted to tell him but it will mean to mess up Tyler's plan. –I can't tell you.

-Please, Caroline. Give me a reason to go and break her neck.

With surrender, she closed her eyes. –I was trying to stop them.

-Stop what?

Caroline open her eyes and looked right through him. –Stop the plan Tyler and the rest of the pack have against you.

And so, Caroline explained what she knew about it. Of course she felt guilty and she knew that Tyler will kill her when he founds out, but she did it for everyone's safety. She even tell Klaus about the false break up. At this, he was a little upset, but when Caroline assured him that it will definitely be over, he responded with a sweet kiss on her forehead.

When she finish, he excuse himself and intended to go fix the problem that now got in his hands; but just before he got up, Caroline grabbed his hand.

-Could you stay a little longer?

Klaus smiled at her. –Of course, love. I got all the time in the world just for you.


End file.
